


Massassi Files : Documents #A26L5, A26L6, A26T14

by halflingmerry



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: (unless...?), Canon Compliant, Gen, Graphic Medical Descriptions, Non-narrative, allusion to voluntary sterilization, allusions to violence / noncon / torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflingmerry/pseuds/halflingmerry
Summary: Cassian's files
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Davits Draven
Comments: 38
Kudos: 16





	1. Document #A26L5 ("operative: candor")

**Alliance Archives : Massassi Files : Operations : SpecForce : Document #A26L5 ("operative: candor")**

_from Temple Base Archives_

> **CODENAMES** [REDACTED] ~~Grey | Fulcrum~~  
>  **OPERATIONAL ALIASES** [REDACTED] ~~Aasch | Admal | Balan | Clerval | Céfyr | Emund | Esper | Fiaro | Gabrael | Hvega | J'din | Joreth | Lavenza | Lenocs | M'teu | Nauvadh | Neric | O'reion | Pollux | R'lo/'Rilio' | Raamarr | Sinder | Sward | Vlles | Willix~~  
>  **CLEARANCE** Beta  
>  **LAST** Andor | **FIRST** Cassian | **MIDDLE** Jerón  
>  **DECEASED** Yes | **DATE** 3277 LY / 0 BBY | **SITE** Scarif  
>  **BORN** [REDACTED] ~~3251 LY~~ | **SITE** [REDACTED] ~~Fest~~  
>  **RACE** Human  
>  **PRESNTN** U+2642 | **HEIGHT** 1.78m | **WEIGHT** 55kg | **SKIN** DCC5A1 | **HAIR** 2F241C | **EYES** 311705  
>  **FAMILY** Jeron Andor (father), Yaval, born ?, deceased: Carida Military Academy 3257 LY (riot). Unknown (mother), Festrin, born ?, deceased: Fest 3255 LY (massacre).  
>  **TRAINING** [REDACTED] ~~Confederacy of Independent Systems insurrectionist cell Sullust Teams Nebula, Fissure~~ ; ast.'d Outer Rim anarchist movements; Alliance military intelligence since recruited by D. Draven [REDACTED] ~~3266 LY~~  
>  **STATION** Alliance to Restore the Republic - Intelligence Branch: Operations department (Acquisitions) - Massassi Unit  
>  **RANK** Captain  
>  **C.O.** General Davits Draven  
>  **PRIM. FUNCTION** Intelligence operative; prev. informant network recruiter; ongoing: principal collector  
>  **CERTIFICATIONS** pilot, spec.op.s - raven, sniper, trainer  
>  **TRACKING** [REDACTED] ~~Adalog | Albarrio Sector | Carida | Charissia | Chemvau | Corulag | Coruscant | Dantooine | Darknell | Eadu | Eiloroseint | Fest | Five Points System (5PStation/Hirara) | F'tzner System | Jedha | Jelucan | Jenoport | Ring of Kafrene | Kanchen Sector | Lothal | Ord Mantell | Scarif | Squarr | Storm 4 | Sullust | Ttaz | Varadan | Wecacoe | Yavin 4 | Zemiah~~  
>  **NOTED ACTIONS** [REDACTED]  
>  ~~• as Fulcrum: lead recruitment officer, Albarrio Sector  
>  • reformatted captured Imperial Arakyd Industries KX security droid sn K-2SO to serve Alliance  
>  • as Gabrael Willix: posed as government agent on Ord Mantell  
>  • as J'din Aasch: acted as contact for senator on Darknell  
>  • as Joreth Sward: posed as assistant to Imperial Admiral Uillt Grendreef  
>  • commanded Operation Fracture; case officer for Jyn Erso~~  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supplementary sources: [Wookieepedia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cassian_Andor), [Rebel Dossier](http://candor1.insanejournal.com/1017.html?thread=2809#t2809), [Ultimate Visual Guide](http://candor1.insanejournal.com/1017.html?thread=3065#t3065)


	2. Document #A26L6 ("med record")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brilliant generous invaluable medical consultant: **[farmgirl428](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmgirl428)**.  
> 

**Alliance Archives : Massassi Files : Operations : SpecForce : Document #A26L6 ("candor med record")**

> **Preexisting conditions + corrections  
>    
>  **as of [REDACTED] ~~3266 LY~~ :   
>    
>  • reset fractured right radius  
>  • reduced fracture of right clavicle w reconstruction plate and bone graft  
>  • reset fractured right fibula  
>  • hairline fracture of ribs - no plating needed  
>  • shrapnel removal upper right trapezius and posterior head  
>  • past head trauma, minor brain tissue scarring, no physical effect, possible mood dysfunction  
>  • deep tissue scarring left hip to abdomen  
>  • severe distal portion of anterior cutaneous branch of subcostal nerve - patient reports loss of superficial sensation and demonstrates muted response to painful stimuli  
>  • pt. chronically infected with fear virus - complete blood count indicates secondary compromise of the immune system - antiviral administered by med unit #48237, pt.'s symptoms resolved accordingly.  
>  [REDACTED] ~~[pt. reports virus administered intentionally as "training" - add to file on confederacy of independent systems]~~
> 
> **Significant injuries treated, procedures performed by RebAll Medtech**
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~3266 - 3267 LY~~ :   
>  • mid level strains, stress fractures [training - common]
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~3268 LY~~ :   
>  • blaster burns  
>  • lacerations superficial to severe  
>  • anterior glenohumeral luxation  
>  • rupture of tympanic membrane  
>  • electroreconditioning procedure performed by m.u. #12947 - maintenance to continue [note: patient discontinued]
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~3269 LY~~ : ~~  
> ~~ • lt. andor logged request for sterilization procedure - maj. gn. draven denied
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~ ~~3271 LY~~~~ : ~~~~  
> ~~~~ • subdural hematoma from whiplash  
>  • concussion  
>  • rib contusions
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~3272 LY~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~ • fracture of distal phalanges  
>  • sprained ankles  
>  • medial tibial stress syndrome  
>  • ct. andor logged request for sterilization procedure - lt. gn. draven approved  
>  • sterilization procedure performed by m.u. #32399
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~3273 LY~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~ • incomplete fracture of metacarpals 2,3,4 and proximal phalanges 2,3,4  
>  • [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~sedative overdose, counteracted m.u. #61218~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~3274 LY~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~ • abdominal lacerations (e.i.t.)  
>  • 2d burns chest and neck (e.i.t.)  
>  • drill penetrations right hand, right forearm, left pectoral (e.i.t.)  
>  • invol. dosage: loquasin, neuroprenoline, quickwake, skirtopanol (e.i.t.) - observed detox, no c.r., no counteragents needed  
>  • 15-20% blood loss - whole plasma infusion administered by m.u. #22004  
>  • affliceria infection - cure administered by m.u. #90645  
>  [note: psych rehab rec partially fulfilled]
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~3275 LY~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~ • panskeletan fractures incl. skull, vertebrae  
>  • bilateral retinodialysis  
>  • nephrorrhexis  
>  • medical coma induced by m.u. #88434  
>  • 3d burns left arm and leg  
>  • greenstick fracture of ulna  
>  • e.r.c. performed by m.u. #12951
> 
> [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~3276 LY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ • mucosal tearing, rectal perforation  
>  • severe abrasions neck, wrists, ribs, ankles  
>  • fractured right false rib  
>  [note: pych rec unfulfilled]  
>  • 2d burns left arm, leg  
>  • posterior glenohumeral luxation  
>  • blaster burn upper right shoulder  
>  [note: pych rec unfulfilled]  
>  • cosmetic surgery (dim. facial scarring, align nose, straighten teeth) - coruscanti mod.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~ [REDACTED] ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~3277 LY~~~~~~~~~~ : ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> • deep tissue laceration lower left arm  
>  • muscle puncture lower left arm  
>  • broken nose reset
> 
> 3277 LY / 0 BBY:   
>  killed in action, death report by gn. draven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fear Virus developed by Separatists during the Clone Wars.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fear_Virus) Not canonically used on their own; even in this brand new headcanon, not standard practice from the CIS. But that far out with no oversight… Note redacted as part of Draven's concealment of Cassian's Separatist involvement, due to anti-Sep-sentiment among prominent Rebels (also headcan).
> 
> (Myself: Should this be its own fic? Me again: Nah, just another formatting thing.) 
> 
> P.S. The idea of an untreated childhood infection came first, to contrast the wealthy Empire and Alderaan-backed Alliance, whose agents seem immune to everything, with being a child soldier in a resistance cell on the Rim. Then the wonderful farmgirl428 let me know that immunocompromise is typically from viruses not bacteria. Then nerdout conversation about lack of immunology in SW [how Han Solo isn't wiping out planets just flitting around]. Then searching Wookieepedia just in case; finding Fear Virus, thinking "oh, Separatists! That's handy." Then reading further to "cure… was in the victim's subconscious… children would use…" **plus** _since canon doesn't have people just **getting** things…_ and my brain went "WTFWTFHELLAAH"
> 
> P.P.S. I'm sharing all this to try to show that I only thought "Oh crap, _Batman Begins"_ afterwards.


	3. Document #A26T14 ("final mission assessment and death report")

**Alliance Archives : Massassi Files : Operations : SpecForce : Document #A26T14 ("final mission assessment and death report")**

> "FRACTURE" Mission Assessment / "CANDOR" Death Report by Gen. Davits Draven
> 
> Follow-up to Kafrene Report re: Imperial defector (cargo pilot: Bodhi Rook) carrying message of Imperial superweapon ("planet killer") from Galen Erso to Saw Gerrera
> 
> Operation "Fracture"
> 
> • Parameters:
> 
> S1: locate and secure Jyn Erso  
>  S2: use JE to access SG  
>  S3: authenticate BR, locate GE  
>  S4: extract GE for senate testimony  
>  [REDACTED] ~~S4ξ: (sub rosa directive) assassinate GE~~
> 
> • Personnel:
> 
> Capt Cassian Andor (lead)  
>  δ KX sn K-2SO (asst)
> 
> • Materiel:
> 
> UT-60D LMTR-20
> 
> • Overview:
> 
> Asset (JE) delivered to B1 by Extraction Team Bravo. Successful draft of JE by Command to liaise with SG [Jedha] w CA's oversight.  
>  Report confirmed: NiJedha destroyed by planet killer ("Death Star"). SG presumed dead. Partisans presumed extinct. JE, BR, civilians (Chirrut Imwe, Baze Malbus) extracted by CA, K2SO.  
>  BR intel followed to Imp rnd facility [Eadu]. LMTR-20 crashed [Eadu], assumed lost. X-squad dispatched. K2SO reestablished comm. CA requested support delay. Unable to comply. GE killed.  
>  CA's team stole Imperial cargo shuttle SW-0608; returned to B1 to give report, delivered JE + BR to give testimony [REDACTED] ~~re Death Star weakness~~. Allied Council vetoed further action.  
>  Mission closed.
> 
> w/o orders Andor unilaterally recruited volunteers from Alliance military and SpecForce (K2SO, Ruescott Melshi, Taidu Sefla, rest unconfirmed) (+ Rook, Imwe, Malbus) to assist Erso retrieving package ([REDACTED] ~~Death Star schematics~~ ).  
>  Cmdr'd impounded shuttle SW-0608 ("Rogue One") to infiltrate Imperial base [Scarif].  
>  Package successfully uploaded to Alliance support forces.  
>  Death Star destroyed Scarif Base. Andor presumed dead w unit.
> 
> • Personal assessment:
> 
> Captain Andor was one of the most capable agents within Rebel Intelligence, our best and brightest, with consistent judgment and consummate loyalty. Rogue One mission was unsanctioned but undertaken in the face of the Council's proposal to disband the Alliance and surrender to the Empire. Without Rogue One, the Rebellion would have ended.
> 
> • Recommendation:
> 
> Memorialise with honors.  
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 


	4. message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message received requiring Draven's personal decryption, one month after the Battle of Scarif:

**[WE MAY NOT THRIVE FRIEND](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Goodnight,_But_Not_Goodbye/Legends) **

**[VOR ENTYE](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mando%27a/Legends#Phrases) [BUIR](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mando%27a/Legends#Nouns) **


End file.
